RyuxAnko: Excitement on a Cliff
by Ryu of the Abyssal Shadows
Summary: Ryu and 18 year old Anko Mitarashi decide to spend time together on a cliff, watching the sun set. Little did Ryu know that Anko wanted to do something with him... Disclaimer: I own nothing BUT Ryu Azore, he is my original character.


[[Hey guys XD Name's Ryu. I'm into reading and writing stories, so I decided to upload some on and see what feedback I get. Note that I am into hentai, so you might be seeing a few... interesting stories .]]

[[Anyways, let's get this show on the road!! Time to show off my first oneshot. Introducing... RyuxAnko! Note that they both are over 18 . Along with myself. _Naruto_ is not in any way mine, but my OC is. Note that my OC is Ryu Azore, a lonely neko outcast who has found love in Young Anko (who is 18, along with Ryu). Let's get this wet show on the road ;D]]

I've been sitting here on this tall cliff observing the sunset with the beautiful Anko Mitarashi. I felt warm, not because of the sun's delightful heat striking my body, but from feeling Anko's head resting on my shoulder. I felt her fingers stroke my left leg a little, then she whispered _**"The sun is really beautiful."**_ I nodded, smiling slightly. **"Oh yeah, orange as an... umm... orange. Yum."**

She let out a giggle**. **_**"Oh yummeh."**_ I let out a small laugh.** "Yeah." **After I said that, she slid her fingers over my crotch, also saying _**"Yeah~"**_ I felt my face get hot when she did that... I nervously asked **"Wh-why'd you put your hand there?"** Anko looked at me confused and said _**"On where? Here?"**_She cupped her hand around my crotch. My heart skipped several beats**. "U-Umm..."**

She flirtatiously giggled, narrowing her eyes slightly._**"I've been wanting to do this with you for god knows how long. I want to express my love for you by physical means."**_I suddenly felt my whole body burning up. **"U-Umm... w-what am I supposed to say, exactly?" **She smiled and pushed me down on my back, on the soft grass, and said _**"Oh, nothing... shhh~"**_ She leaned her head down to my crotch and licked my groin with the tip of her tongue. What exactly was she planning on doing? My suspicions were made well placed when she began unzipping my pants with her teeth. I closed my eyes tightly, asking **"W-why are you doing this?"** she giggled, loosening her hair, and said _**"... because I want to make you feel good, Ryu."**_

She pulled out my erected cock from my pants through the zipper, and looked at it for a few seconds. _**"Hmm, Not fully excited... yet"**_she commented. She leaned down close to it, and breathed on it slightly. I felt the warmth of her breath on my cock, and I felt myself blush even more. She stuck out her tongue halfway out of her mouth and licked the head of my cock with the tip of her tongue. I felt my leg shake slightly, but she pressed her hand on it, looking up at me. _**"There's no need to be shy, kitty."**_ She stroked my cat tail a few times, then resumed licking my cock. I closed my eyes tightly and blushed still. She rubbed my cock's head and flirtatiously giggled once more. _**"I'm guessing this is your first time?" **_I nodded slowly, ashamed of my inexperience_**. "It's okay... Just let me do all the work."**_ She winked at me. She leaned her head in and put her mouth over my now erected cock.** "A-AHH~" **I felt my heart race fast, blood flowing through my cock quickly. I looked at her bobbing her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around my erected cock again and again. She slowly slid her mouth off my erected cock, making a little slurping sound. She stroked her fingertips against the head while looking at me. _**"Ready for the real fun, sweetie?" **_My eyes widened a little.

She sat upwards, slowly pulling her tan panties off. She then tossed them at my face, giggling a little. She crawled over on top of me, then got close to my face. "You look so adorable when you are blushing." She then pulled back a little, then I felt something warm and moist go over my erected cock. She then blushed and smiled. She started sliding back and forth, moaning in pleasure_**. "Y-You're pretty erect."**_ I nodded slightly, grasping the grass as I lie in it. Anko, still sliding back and forth, started to take off her top and bra, revealing her stunning chest. I looked at her breasts, wide-eyed. She leaned over, and slid her hand under my neck, and made me sit upwards a little. Whilst riding me, she licked my neck a little, then nibbled on it gently. I moaned in pleasure, then felt Anko riding me a little faster. Anko stopped nibbling on my neck and used her other hand to grab my wrist and press it up against her soft breast. _**"Oh Ryu... Ryu~!" **_She was sweating and blushing whilst moaning my name in pleasure. I felt a force surging through my erected cock, and once that force reached the tip, I moaned along with Anko. **"I... I-I think I came." **She smiled, and nodded. _**"Oh yeah... *pant* you did." **_She then lifted herself off of my erected cock, wiping off the residue cum from her crotch, and lied next to me. _**"That... was mad fun." **_I nodded, laughing slightly still panting. My laughter was halted by the sound of someone's chuckling, and a familiar figure. A man, who is looking like he is in his mid 20's with white hair and a scroll on his back stood there leaning against a tree. _**"Looks like someone's been getting busy!"**_ I scowled and growled at the man. _**"GET... AWAY... JIRAYA." **_His eyes widened then started walking away, mumbling _**"Asshole." **_Anko placed her hand on my chest, smirking. _**"How about a round 2?"**_

[[Yeahyeah I know, it's short XD But I will post much larger stories. I guarrantee that. I hope you enjoyed the rather short story xDD Love ya, , thanks for having me here.]]


End file.
